Light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state semiconductor device that can convert electrical energy into visible light. The LED can directly convert electricity into light. LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting in a low carbon life style.
With the development of intelligent technology and network technology, LED lighting devices also become increasingly intelligent. With its unique power and control mode, the LED lighting device may easily integrate with intelligent control and multimedia functions. In a smart home, an LED lighting device may be connected to various intelligent terminal devices in a home environment or a public environment through network technologies, achieving a centralized lighting control through an internal control chip inside the LED lighting device. Therefore, the user may enjoy a smart environment experience and a comfortable living environment.
However, when an LED lighting device with a control function is used, sometimes the LED lighting device needs to be reset. For example, when performance of the LED lighting device is unstable, or the LED lighting device is down, or password of the LED lighting device is forgotten, or factory parameters need to be reset, the LED lighting device needs to be restarted. If a reset button is not installed, when the LED lighting device has problems or one of the above situations occur, the LED lighting device needs to be sent back to the manufacturer for repair or replacement, resulting in waste of resources and inconvenience. Some existing LED lighting devices have installed reset buttons. One way is to install the reset button inside the LED lighting device, e.g., to install the reset button on a light panel. The reset button can be controlled only when a lampshade is removed. The other way is to install the reset button inside the LED lighting device and open a through hole on a lamp shell. The reset button can be pressed by using a needle to insert into the through hole. However, because operations for the reset button need to be performed at a state when the LED lighting device is powered on, and the LED lighting device is often installed on a wall or on top of a wall, the operations are often hard to perform. Sometimes, due to a special structure of the installation location, the reset button may not be easily reachable, resulting in failure or difficulty in using the reset function.
The disclosed LED lighting devices and systems, and reset button arrangement methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.